The Last Light At Candlehearth Ha
by Lab Rat Of The Goblin King
Summary: Hello this is a Skyrim fan fic. thank you for taking the time to read it and i will probably write a second part


The Last Light At CandleHearth Hall

It was a cold winter's day in Windhelm and everyone was on their toes, news of an imperial invasion was pending as a new solider had stepped into the ranks of the imperial army and had taken the storm cloaks by surprise there fort strongholds had been taken one by one and soon the imperials had surrounded the city. This solider was called Gerges Esdrec he stumbled into Castle Dour with next to nothing on his body. He was trained up by general Tullius himself as he saw something special inside this boy. He was then put in the Tiber Septim legion were he quickly made friends with a dark elf named Ivary Vendal. These two when put together were a menacing attacking force destroying foes with great ease. They had taken many strong holds in the name of the imperials. Now they were camped outside Windhelm struggling to cope with the cold.

Meanwhile at CandleHearth Hall Elda Early-Dawn cleaned up after a long night of many men drinking over the constant worry of the impending invasion. One even still laid drunken on the bench in the doorway. Elda pushed this man out the door and went back to cleaning. She herself was tired and had also taken to heavy drinking but today felt different for her today was the day she felt like she could let down her guard. Nils stumbled in at around 8.15 this was a sundas therefore they would be busy all day so Nils liked to get in early and help set up for the rush at about 12. "Morning Nils" Elda shouted from the back she was cleaning the rentable room, there had just been a suspicious benefactor who left just shortly after the murder of Nilsine Shatter-Shield. Elda walked past Nils with a small smile before she heard the door opening it was Rolff Stone-Fist. He was the towns racist he despised every race that wasn't a Nord and really hated the fact that many dark elves and argonians lived in the city. Elda hated him, but he paid coin for his drinks and never left in debt so she didn't mind the fact that he drank in her establishment. "Morning Rolff in early this morning what's up?" Rolff didn't respond just rolled his eyes and put coin down on the bar for a mead. Elda picked up her cleanest mug and poured Rolff a large amount of nord mead. She watched as he took it upstairs.

Back at camp Gerges had had a rough night, he had been plagued with nightmares all his life and it was always the same one. A man on horseback, riding through his village torching it to pieces, no man, women or child left alive. He woke up to the smell of Ivary's famous red mountain stew. It consisted of Horker meat and fire salts mixed with various vegetables. "Morning sleepy head you are late for drill you know" Ivary said with a smirk. Gerges remembered and quickly threw on his armor and holstered his sword before running off quickly to what he thought was drill but what it turned out to be and address from Legate Rikke and General Tullius. "Soldiers today is the day we take back what is rightfully out." General Tullius started "this is the day when Skyrim is returned to imperial control and we eradicate the scum Ulfric Stormcloak from the very face of this earth and make sure that Skyrim is protected from the Thalmor, and think by the end of tonight you could be back home with your wives and kids, for the emperor!" General Tullius walked away back towards his commander tent and Rikke started to list off legion objectives and which legions would be doing which and then Gerges Legion came up "the Tiber Septim legion you are working artillery before going on assault front lines, Ivary and Gerges you two have just been promoted to Legates so congratulation therefore you will be leading the legion on this mission for the emperor!"

Elda had just hit the midday rush for the establishment. The music and songs of a talented bard filled the air with many patrons singing along. Captain Lonely-Gale walked up to the bar and dropped 6 coins down on the bar and asked Elda for an ale. "Ah hello Captain sleeping much." The captain responded with "for once this week I slept well and this was last night so today I am in a good mood." Elda handed him an ale and he walked off. Elda stared into space thinking of the total peace and harmony before she heard a large bang.

The first set of artillery had just been let off into the town and Gerges and Ivary had been very successful in getting it up and ready fast. "Ivary is your line ready" Gerges shouted down the hill were the catapults had been positioned. "Aye they are Gerges" Ivary shouted back. The moment stood tense on the air as Gerges and Ivary gave the command "FIRE!" and the catapults let out an unholy roar and fiery rocks rained upon the city. Smoke started to rise from the city. From this angle Gerges admired the destruction but he also thought about the many innocent lives being lost, but the cause of the Imperials was his life therefore this meant more to him than anything.

Elda was crouched in a corner with most of her patrons, the sound of the artillery hitting various places in Windhelm scared her. She tried to calm everyone down and as she took a step forward a big shockwave sent her back towards the corner. She knew this day had been coming for weeks but not today she told herself. She heard someone open the door and all the men in the room pulled out there weapons. Two Stormcloaks ran upstairs asked if everyone was alright before then vacating the building. Elda was nervous the thought of dying didn't please her and she wasn't married yet which was one of her lifetime goals as she spent many nights dreaming about her perfect man.

Gerges had just been told that they were finally ready to assault Windhelm. He and Ivary ran down the hill with the Tiber Septim legion following them. When they arrived at the gates they were the last legion to arrive and General Tullius laughed and said "late again Gerges and Ivary if it weren't for the fact that you two are my best soldiers I would have you two hided but men this is the time of gods but who are the gods you may ask it's you for the empire." Everyone stormed in Gerges and Ivary followed. Waves of Stormcloak fell by Gerges's sword and Ivary's bow before they stormed CandleHearth.

The inn was full of Stormcloaks but these proved to be tougher than the waves they had slaughtered outside. Ivary entered first with a drawn bow then he let it off almost instantly. It flew towards a Stormcloak and pierced his torso, up towards his heart he staggered a couple of steps before slumping against a wall. Gerges charged from the door towards the Stormcloak guarding the stairs. When Gerges got to the stairs he took a vertical slash, slicing through the Stormcloaks helm but his sword bounced off the very last layer of chainmail protecting this Stormcloaks head. Gerges staggered back before slipping down the stairs. Then out of the corner of his eye Gerges saw an arrow fly past him and head towards the Stormcloaks head. The Stormcloak deflected the arrow with his battle axe before chopping down towards Gerges. Gerges rolled out the way and the axe hit the floor, splinter of wood flew everywhere and Gerges got up and staggered back to his feet. Ivary launched another arrow and the Stormcloak ducked but at the time Gerges charged at him and stabbed at the head again. The time the shattering blow connected and drew blood from the Stormcloak and he staggered back clutching his head before slumping down on the ground. Ivary looked at Gerges and nodded and the both ran upstairs. Upstairs Gerges saw a Stormcloak warming himself by the fire, he obviously had not heard the fighting downstairs so Gerges rolled up behind him and swiped at the figure. His sword hit something metal before he saw the figure was made of pots and he heard running footsteps behind him. He spun round to see a Stormcloak running towards battle axe raised above head. Before he knew it the Stormcloak had reached him and struck downward. This mighty struck down through Gerges blocked sword and snapped the solid steel in half. The Stormcloak was surprised even by his own strength and staggered a bit. Gerges took this opportunity uppercutted the Stormcloak, his blow meeting the Stormcloaks chin and sending him sprawling towards the ground. Gerges Ran towards the Stormcloak and Picked him up before slamming him into the ground. Ivary all this time had been next to the group of patrons in the corner.

Elda was horrified by the fighting and saw the imperial slam the Stormcloak into the ground. Before she even realized a cry of no slipped from her mouth and the imperial spun around and looked at her. She quickly regretted this as she saw the Stormcloak get up very slowly and start running towards the burly imperial. She knew the imperial could see it in her eyes and she mouthed behind you. The imperial quickly ducked and braced for the Stormcloak to be near him. The Stormcloak fell right onto the imperials back and the imperial lifted him up and using the Stormcloaks momentum threw him up in the air. The Stormcloak flew towards the hearth and knocked over the candle. Elda burst out into to tears, her whole life was gone by the simple knock of a candle.

Gerges had seen the candle fall and something came over him, a sense of complete dread as he saw the wooden flooring burst into flames. Ivary ordered everyone out and most people obliged but Elda just sat there head in hands sobbing deeply. Gerges ran towards her and crouched down to her position and whispered "I am so sorry for what I have done but if you sit here crying while the place burns down around you, so come on." And with this Gerges swooped down and picked her up and ran downstairs and out the door he went.

Elda was kicking and screaming for Gerges to let her go but this imperial was too strong to be even fazed all she could do was look back in horror as the building slowly burned down. When Gerges put her down she just crumpled to the cold pavement. By this time the imperial advance had been completed and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's blood had been spilled across his stone throne. Elda just lay there sobbing and cursing the imperial name but she heard footsteps and she saw Gerges crouch down to her level and say "my name is Gerges and I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure that the CandleHearth inn is rebuilt to its former glory and you can rest in my quarters until that is done." Elda couldn't believe this kindness from Imperial no less. Elda rose off onto her feet and felt a compelling urge to hug the man but she restrained as her hatred for the Imperials took over her but she said "I accept your kindness but I'm a strong Nordish women so my own was my own so I can take care of myself." Gerges laughed and nodded and beckoned her towards the Palace Of The Kings. She gladly followed.

It had been three months since the attack on Windhelm and life had gone back to normal for most people. For Gerges however everything had changed. He had been placed in Windhelm to make sure the embers of rebellion died down and people wanted to fight for the empire once again. He had been given Hjerim as his quarters and Elda had been staying with him. They got on well her Nord pride mixed well with his imperial sensibility. They had been working together to rebuild CandleHearth Hall after cleaning up the ashes. They laughed though when they found the candle still burning in the piles of burnt wood. They had rebuild the place bigger and better. Ivary who had been moved to Riften came for the opening ceremony of the new CandleHearth hall. The whole of Windhelm came to see the opening even Jarl Brunwulf attended the ceremony. Afterwards Ivary approached Gerges while everyone was dancing to the college of bard's band. "Gerges I don't mean to worry you but in Riften we have had men asking for you." Gerges jaw just hit floor. He had chosen to forget his childhood for good reason but now it all came back but he closed his mind " thank you Ivary for bringing my attention but at this moment I have something more happy to do." Gerges flashed a small smile as he pulled out a singular gold band. Ivary could not hold back his grin as he had never seen Gerges looking so happy, well he thought there was that one time he smiled after meeting an Argonian prostitute but this was different. Gerges in his best dress at the time walked upstairs and he hit his tankard of ale off the hearth. All the eyes in the room shot towards him and he started to make his speech "ladies and gentlemen we are here today to see what the work of one women can do, that women is Elda." A small applause followed her name and she blushed "but this one women has become my 2nd best friend and I would say first but Ivary is over there in the corner." A roaring laughter erupted from the crowd and Ivary shook his fist comically "so I would like to ask Elda to marry me."

Elda had been waiting for this moment since she was a young girl. Romance was a thing she had heard about and thought it was one of the very true feelings. But even in her dreams she never thought it could feel so right. She walked up to Gerges slowly and took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Her mouth moved towards his and she kissed him. There was an outbreak of clapping and a roar of cheering. Elda smiled and offered her arm up to Gerges for a dance. He gratefully accepted and then began a merry jig. Women and their men swinging from side to side. Elda was laughing and her face glowing, gerges had never a seen a woman so happy.

Gerges had just sat down after what just felt like hours of dancing mostly with Elda. Ivary and Gerges were the only two left, both of them were not big drinkers so they could still talk quite normally. "Gerges I am worried for you, those men weren't just normal men they were trained killers I know this as I followed them from Riften down to Shor's stone, they went through a bandit taken over fort and just wiped the place clean, this is some serious stuff man." Ivary's face looked serious almost threatening "leave it Ivary things I rather not talk about." Ivary slammed his fist down onto the oak table sending 6 tankards of ale flying into the air. "Gerges for Mara's sake I've had enough of being kept in the dark, remember after Whiterun I asked you about your childhood again you just shrugged me of so tell me." Gerges's heart was pounding "fine you want to know about the childhood that ended up with my father, mother and sister dead, well let's start from the beginning I was born on a small farming community raised strong and taught by my father to fight, one normal day we were checked by a group of Thalmor and they found my father's small shrine to Talos, they took him outside and flogged him with a small piece of leather before chaining him up and discussing how they could take him away, me being a totally oblivious teen I picked up my father's old iron sword and slashed it towards the Thalmor commander, he collapsed in a heap before his guards encircled me and I cut them down 1 by 1 and I have been wanted ever since for high treason."

Ivary stared blankly at Gerges and just nodded, but then a small thought popped into Ivary's head "so why join the imperials and how have you not been found." Gerges shrugged and just brushed off Ivary's comments. Ivary got up out of his chair and his face turned a shade of red that Gerges had seen before, this was when Ivary was mad "Gerges tell me now." Gerges let out a small sigh before finally giving in to Ivary "general Tullius stuck me a deal, I if promised to serve the imperial army then I would be protected." Ivary stared dumbfounded at this shocking revelation. Gerges stood up saluted and left the CandleHearth hall without muttering another sound.

Elda sat up waiting for Gerges to come home. Elda owned a small place near the grey quarter and was quite happy that it was now going to be a home for her and Gerges. She hear the door open and shouted downstairs "upstairs hunny." She saw Gerges slowly trudge his way upstairs. He looked tired so she let him crawl into her arms kissing her. Elda relished this moment and saw Gerges eyes light up when you let out a small noise of pleasure. "Oh Elda." Gerges said in between laughs. Elda smiled and let Gerges crawl out of her arms to get changed. He went from his finery to an old pair of ragged trousers, which hung loosely around his muscular figure. Elda got up herself getting out of her red silk dress into a pair of short trousers and a green top. They both snuggled up too each other and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
